


007. Muse

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Weiss allows Blake to sketch her.





	007. Muse

“Will you sit for me?”

Weiss blinks up at Blake, thrown off-guard. “What?”

Blake taps her sketchpad, yellow eyes steady on Weiss’.

Until lately, Blake hadn’t even had a sketchpad. According to Yang, she had thought of it as a waste of money. Weiss assumed it was a habit left over from her time with the White Fang, when money was scarce and she only had so many possessions she could carry at once. They are all adult Huntresses now, fully capable of taking the hardest, roughest missions that then translate into the best money. Weiss has no need of the money she gains from her Huntress income, instead using it to sponsor young Hunters into the Academy of their choice, but she knows the rest of her team lives quite a bit better than they had. The apartment Yang and Blake share is up to even Weiss’ high standards, and while Ruby has just a shoebox apartment in Vale, her equipment is always of the very highest caliber.

“You want to draw me,” Weiss says slowly. Blake nods. Weiss tilts her head at her, but doesn’t see the harm in it. “Do you want me to… pose?”

Blake shakes her head. “Keep doing what you were doing. Just don’t get up.”

Weiss goes back to reading reports on her scroll, but she can only keep a sliver of her attention on them. She’s hyper-aware of how she’s sitting, how her fingers move across the screen. Should she shift to face Blake more fully, pull her face out of the shadows? Blake said for her to stay the way she was, but what if a different angle would make for a better portrait?

The other woman stays quiet, only the faint scratch of pencil on paper announcing her presence. Weiss wants to look up, but she also doesn’t want to disrupt the process. If she knew that agreeing to pose for Blake would be so stressful, she would have thought twice about it.

Eventually, the information on her scroll draws her back in. It’s a mixture of Hunter reports and briefs from the Schnee Dust Company, which Weiss has very little direct control over, but still keeps up with. Whitley is an unpleasant human being, but he has an acceptable amount of business acumen, and with Weiss paying close attention, he has very little room for Jacques’ former questionable business practices.

Weiss stretches her arms over her head, working out the kinks in her neck, and sits back in her chair. She scans her eyes over the room, and jumps when her gaze lands on Blake. She’d forgotten the other woman entirely.

Blake laughs softly, tucking her pencil into her bag and closing her sketchbook. “Thank you for sitting for me.”

Snorting, Weiss shakes her head. Most of that time was spent blissfully unaware that she had an audience, even if she did agree to it. “You’re welcome. May I see?”

The other woman tilts her head, studying Weiss for a few moments. Then she nods, flipping her sketchbook back open. Weiss crosses the room, bending over to take a look.

She expects just one detailed sketch of her, but the page is littered with multiple depictions, some more detailed than others. Here, she scowls down at her scroll in displeasure. There, a faint smile tugs at her lips. The page is filled with her, different emotions captured with a skill Weiss didn’t know Blake possessed.

“Have you done the others?” Weiss asks, meaning, of course, the rest of the team.

Blake tilts a little to the side, hiding her sketchbook from view while she flips from it. “Mmhmm. I’ll find the ones I did of Ruby.” She flicks her eyes up to meet Weiss’, tone wry. “I doubt you want to see any of Yang’s.”

Weiss is a woman grown, one who has cleansed herself of the ashes from more Grimm than most people will see in their entire lives. But just a few words from Blake, and she’s blushing like a schoolgirl, unable to meet her teammate’s eyes.

“That…” Weiss clears her throat. “That sounds inadvisable, yes.”

The ones of Ruby are all her in action, running through drills with her weapon, or using her Semblance. They capture the essence of her, the frenetic energy that makes up their team leader. There’s a touch of color to these, red teasing at the edge of Ruby’s cloak, tinting the tips of her hair.

Blake leans away again, flipping through a few pages. She hums, then turns it so Weiss can see. “I think your virtue can survive this one.”

The main focus is a full-body portrait of Yang sprawled out in their bed, clearly asleep. She’s got half her face buried in a pillow, her hair a wreck of gold spilling over her back. She’s clearly nude in it, the sheets clinging here and there in places that would make it very clear if she had clothing on, but the sketch isn’t presented sensually. Her nudity is just a fact, and Weiss finds herself agreeing with Blake: she’s fine with it.

A little further down is a smaller sketch of Yang with an eye cracked open, violet touching her irises. Despite the small size and comparative lack of detail, Weiss can clearly see that Yang is humoring Blake by staying still.

One day, Weiss thinks to herself, she’ll find someone who loves her as much as these two love each other. Not today, but someday.

“That’s lovely,” Weiss says honestly.

Blake smiles, closing the sketchbook and sliding it into her bag. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow for the briefing,” Weiss offers, as they go their separate ways.

Blake nods, and slips away.


End file.
